Innocence de la Belette
by Nao Kurosaki
Summary: Le combat fratricide du POV d'Itachi ainsi que ces derniers instants. Se passe pendant shippuden de l'épisodes 134 à 141.


**Innocence de la Belette**

 _ **Disclaimer: Les personnages de Naruto appartient à Masashi KISHIMOTO mais le personnage de Nanao m'appartient elle est le résultat de mon imagination.**_

 _ **Résume: Le combat entre Sasuke et Itachi. Perçus par Itachi**_

 _ **Rating: T se passe pendant shippuden épisode 134 à 141 combat Sasuke/Itachi avec les flash back qui vont avec.**_

 _ **Paring: . .. Inéxistant**_

 _ **Genre: Poésie/Drame/Family**_

 _ **Song: Innocence d'Avril Lavigne lien: watch?v=8xoG0Xv3vs0**_

* * *

 **Waking up I see that everything is ok**  
 _Me réveillant je vois que tout va bien_

 _Le combat final va commencer. Il est venu pour moi. Pour me tuer._

 _Il est devenu fort, il est devenu terriblement fort assez pour tuer Orochimaru et ainsi pour pouvoir me tuer moi._

 **The first time in my life and now it's so great**  
 _Pour la première fois de ma vie c'est si bon maintenant_

 _Cela fait des années qu'il me chercher et aujourd'hui il m'a enfin trouver. Ce cauchemar dans lequel je l'ai enfermer va bientôt prendre fin._

 _Un seul de nous deux lui reviendra,_

 _Un seul de nous deux restera en vie._

 **Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed**  
 _Lentement je regarde autour et je suis stupéfaite_

 _Ce moment que j'ai tant attendu est sur le point de se réaliser, nous t'avons tout les deux interdits d'intervenir ou même de venir. Nous disions que cela ne te concerner pas.  
Le ciel tremble, c'est le signal... _

**I think about the little things that make life great**  
 _Je pense aux petites choses qui rendent la vie si belle_

 _Je n'ai eu de cesse de redouter la venue de ce jour._

 _Moi Itachi votre ainé, moi qui autrefois était le fils aimé et chéri ainsi que la fièrté de notre clan,_

 _Je vais mourir, pour vous avoir protéger._

 _Pleins de souvenir me reviennes_

 **I wouldn't change a thing about it**  
 _Je ne changerais pas la moindre chose_

 _Tant de souvenirs que je ne souhaiterai changer pour rien au monde, tout ces souvenirs heureux que j'ai recouvert de sang._

 **This is the best feeling**  
 _C'est le meilleur sentiment_

Flash Back

C'est moi dit Itachi âgé de 10ans

Itachi ! Nii-san ! S'écria deux enfants de 5ans

Te voilà ! Je suis bien content ! Tu viens jouer avec nous ? Qu'est ce que tu as envie de faire aujourd'hui Dit Sasuke

Voyons Sasuke Nanao vous savez bien que votre grand frère doit faire ses devoirs pour l'académie ! Vous irez jouer dehors ensuite Intervient Mikoto

Oh ! Huuum... dit Sasuke

ça va je ferai mes devoirs après en plus ils sont faciles répondit l'aîné pour faire plaisir a ses cadets

Ouais ! Cria les deux gamins

Très bien soupira Mikoto

 **This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**  
 _Cette innocence est brillante, j'espère qu'elle le restera_  
 **This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now**  
 _Ce moment est parfait, s-il te plaît ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant_  
 **And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**  
 _Et je la tiendrai, ne la laisse pas passer_

Sasuke trouver ! S'écria la seule fille de la fratrie

 **I found a place so safe, not a single tear**  
 _J'ai trouvé un endroit si sûr, plus une simple larme_

 _Ou Nii-san a t il bien pu se cacher ? Questionna Sasuke en regardant autour de lui_

 _Sasuke regarde murmura Nanao en désignant un arbre_

 _Héhé ! TROUVER ITACHI ! Cria le petit Uchiwa en sautant partout_

 _On a encore gagnés compléta la rousse_

 _C'est bien vous êtes très forts tout les deux mais essayer encore ! Souris Itachi en disparaissant_

 _Tricheur c'est pas du jeu hurla les deux benjamins_

 **The first time in my life and now it's so clear**  
 _Pour la première fois de ma vie maintenant tout est si clair_  
 **Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here**  
 _J'appartiens à cette calme sensation, je suis si heureuse ici_

 _Dit papa ?_

 _Hum ?_

 _Aujourd'hui ont a jouer avec Itachi et il a utiliser la technique de clonage pour nous échapper commença a expliquer Sasuke_

 _Et Sasuke dit que c'est de la triche et on aimerai savoir ce que tu en penses termina Nanao_

 _Tu maîtrises déjà cette technique fiston? Demanda Fugaku_

 _Itachi-nii tu veux bien nous apprendre cette technique après manger ? S'écria Sasuke_

 _Et les devoirs ?! Intervient Mikoto un peu irritée_

 _Désolé Sasuke. La prochaine fois d'accord ? Dit la Belette en donnant une pichenette a son petit frère_

 **It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**  
 _C'est si fort et maintenant je suis sincère avec moi-même_  
 **I wouldn't change a thing about it**  
 _Je ne changerais pas la moindre chose_  
 **This is the best feeling**  
 _C'est le meilleur sentiment_

 _Sasuke ! Nanao ! Il est l'heure de rentrer ! Cria Itachi_

 _Mais tu as promis de nous apprendre de nouvelle technique de shurikens bouda Sasuke_

 _Oui je sais mais j'ai des choses importantes a faire demain. Je dois me préparer. Dit Itachi en commençant a se lever_

 _Tu parles tu n'es qu'un menteur continua de bouder Sasuke_

 _Excuse moi Sasuke la prochaine fois c'est promis. Promit Itachi_

 _Regarde un peu ça Grand-Frère ! S'écria Sasuke en s'élançant vers les cibles_

 _Attention Sasuke ! Prévient Nanao_

 _Eh! attends reviens ! Je te préviens si tu fais des bêtises je... Prévient également Itachi avant de s'élancer vers son jeune frère qui venait de se blesser à la jambe_

 _Grand-Frère on s'entraînera encore aux lancer de shurikens ? Demanda Sasuke percher sur le dos de son frère_

 _Bien sur mais on me confie de plus en plus de missions et n'oublies pas que vous rentrer a l'académie demain. Alors j'ai bien peu qu'on ai plus beaucoup de temps a passer ensemble. Annonça la Belette_

 _Ce n'est pas grave tant que l'on peut se voir de temps en temps. répondit Nanao_

 **This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**  
 _Cette innocence est brillante, j'espère qu'elle le restera_  
 **This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now**  
 _Ce moment est parfait, s-il te plaît ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant_  
 **And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**  
 _Et je la tiendrai, ne la laisse pas passer_

 _C'est rare que deux frères soit aussi proche que nous tu sais, mais un jour le petit frère doit dépasser le grand c'est comme ça dit Itachi en regardant la mare aux poissons dans le jardin_

 **It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**  
 _C'est cette état de bonheur à quoi tu penses qui te fait rêver_  
 **It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**  
 _C'est ce bonheur intérieur que tu ressents_

 _Quoi qu'il arrive je veux que vous sachiez que je serai toujours avec vous. Continua t il_

 **It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**  
 _C'est si beau que ça t' incite à vouloir pleurer_

 _Même ci c'est en tant qu'obstacle que vous devez dépasser même ci vous en veniez a me détester plus que tout. Eh oui ça serre a ça un grand frère termina t il_

 _Fin Flash Back_

 **It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming**  
 _C'est cet état de bonheur à quoi tu penses qui te fait rêver_  
 **It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**  
 _C'est ce bonheur intérieur que tu ressents_

 _Désolé Sasuke c'était la dernière fois. Dit Itachi avant de s'écrouler_

 _Oui Sasuke c'est la dernière fois_

 **It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry**  
 _C'est si beau que ça t' incite à vouloir pleurer_

 _C'est fini. Le combat est fini. Je me suis écrouler, Sasuke tu as gagné._

 _Je vais rendre mon dernier souffle mais je veux te voir une dernière fois avant que je m'en ailles._

 _Tu t'approche de nos corps tu commences par Sasuke, il respire encore. Mais moi je suis à bout je vais mourir._

 _Tu poses ma tête sur tes cuisses, ma tête entre tes mains tu ne me regarde pas car sinon tu mourras consumer par la Lumière Céleste._

 _Tu sais que lorsque plus rien croisant mon regards brûlera cela signifiera.. Ma mort!_

 **It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry**  
 _C'est si beau que ça t' incite à vouloir pleurer_

 _ **Itachi...**_

 _Tu pleures ? Y'avait donc encore quelqu'un pour me pleurer._

 _ **Itachi...**_

 _Petite sœur ne pleures pas. .._

 _Je t'en supplies ,_

 _ **I..ta..chi...**_

 _Ne pleures pas !_

 _ **RESTE AVEC MOI! ITACHI !**_

 **This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry**  
 _Cette innocence est brillante, elle t' incite à vouloir pleurer_

 _Même ci je voudrai rester avec vous je ne le pourrai pas. La maladie m'aurait emporter un jour ou l'autre._

 _Des larme coules de tes joues tu ne peu_ _t pas_ _t'arrêter_ _co_ _mme la pluie qui s'abat sur nous._

 _Tu dois te poser tellement de questions._

 _Mais malheureusement je ne pourrais pas y répondre._

 _Si seulement j'avais essayer de les résonner. Si seulement je vous avez tout expliquer. Si seulement j'avais été plus fort._

 **This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away**  
 _Cette innocence est brillante, s'il-te plaît ne pars pas_  
 **Cause I need you now**  
 _Parce que j'ai besoin de toi maintenant_

 _Si seulement... Si seulement..._

 _Si seulement j'avais été un bon grand-frère_

 **And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**  
 _Et je la tiendrai, ne la laisse pas passer_

 _Tu pleures toujours tant dit que je m'éteins petit à petit. Tu dois t'en vouloir petite sœur._

 _Tu aurais pus peut être nous raisonner avec Sasuke._

 _Nanao, même ci on a pas le même sang sache que je t'aime et que rien n'ai de ta faute._

 _Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, c'est moi qui est tout foirer._

 _Sasuke, tu dois me hair et en plus de ça je n'ai pas été un bon grand frère ni pour toi ni pour Nanao. Je suis soulager de savoir que tu es devenue assez fort pour survivre seul._

 _Un long moment est passer avant que je réalise que tout était définitivement fini. Je vais rendre mon dernier souffle._

 _Je vais mourir._

 _Mais je mourrais, le sourire au lèvre. Je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer._

 **This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay**  
 _Cette innocence est brillante, j'espère qu'elle le restera_

 _Nanao,_

 _Jusqu'au bout... Jusqu'au bout je vous ai protéger._

 _Alors prend ma place et protège le,_

 _Veille à ce qu'il rentre à la maison._

 **This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now**  
 _Ce moment est parfait, s-il te plaît ne pars pas, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant_

 _Et jusqu'au bout je vous aimerez toujours._

 _Je t'en fais la promesse._

 **And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by**  
 _Et je la tiendrai, ne la laisse pas passer_

 _Ai je penser en m'éteignant le sourire au lèvre._


End file.
